


Training

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon-Typical Violence, If you want - Freeform, Reader Is Chara, Training, explains why hes so tired all the time, he tries too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: You stumble upon a scene few ever witness. How much power does one Skeleton have?





	Training

Sweat beads on his brow, furrowed in heavy concentration. The blue glow illuminates everything it touches, casting the untouchable places into heavy shadow.

Bony fingers laced with blue fire finally, finally begin their slow ark up, up above the skeleton's head. The other hand arks low, coming down nearly to the ground as he bends one knee, his second leg sliding over to stretch his form to it's limit.

His next moves are too fast to catch, but are no less spectacular for it.

Silent blue fire trails behind his arms, creating beautiful patterns in the frosted air as he weaves and dodges- his enemy invisible.

His movements are as swift and efficient as they are graceful- his own projectiles flying to thwart imagined attacks. Monstrous materializing Skulls add their own, yet strikingly similar power to the fray. Their visibly gruesome and voiceless screams compliment the blue flames perfectly.

 

A leap into the air, fire still blazing bright, the flames flow out from the bottom of the skeleton's soul out the tip of his bony fingers and beyond. His shoe ever so slightly taps the top of a familiar and he launches even higher. The flames crackle. His soul spills forth, seemingly endless in it's strength. Fires dance and explode in the air, even after his hands have already gone from their nonexistent targets. 

He is relentless. He does not stop, not even when the air is warm and thick, not even when he has to grit his teeth against the occasional flash of pain from stretching far or jerking hard. He keeps going, keeps fighting whatever monster is hiding within his skull. His determination never wavers. No matter who or what he is faced with, there is no doubt he will win....

 

One final ark, both arms flying forward and body lunging with them, he releases his fury.

The flames, the silent screams of monstrous faces, and all the strength within his body rears and rushes forth. Blue explodes across the field, turning to white as the intensity becomes too much.

And then.

 

There is nothing.

 

Sans stumbles forwards. It is just an inch or two, his knee almost, but not quite making contact with the snow, but the Skeleton's grin is now a grimace.

 

So close. He was  _ so close _ !

Bony hands fall to the cold snow, melting it slightly as their warmed tips curl and gouge.

"Damn," he mumbles. "Damn. Damn. DAMN."

 

Every movement was flawless, practiced to the point of perfection, yet still... Still.

 

"Not enough... It's not  _ enough _ !"

 

Arching back far enough he can open his jaw, the bone splits and unhinges as he screams into the cold, open air. His hands hold handfuls of snow that quickly melt away as the fire in his eye alights once more.

Determination replaces despair and the dance begins again.

 

You turn away, continuing to hide your presence lest that fury be for you.

Something tells you it is, and you can't help the grin that curls around your teeth as you walk away.

He is too  weak .

It will  _ never _ be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my works? Find me on Tumblr!  
> ending-to-begin.tumblr.com
> 
> Wanna help me keep writing? Buy me a coffee!
> 
> Ko-fi.com/endingtobegin


End file.
